Help:Producer article guideline
This is a guideline policy for producer pages featured on the CeVIO Lyrics Wiki. While participation is encouraged it is requested that you first understand and follow these guidelines or refrain from editing. The basics Producer page preload templates Producer page naming Every producer page will use the real name or alias of said producer, with some exceptions given. *Non-English names are to be romanized into the Latin alphabet. *Eastern names are to be rendered in Western order. *The "-P" suffix will only be used if a producer accepts its usage. See the Producer article for more information. *If a producer is known by a set of numbers, such as 119, or symbols such as △○□×, then that is the designated title (if the FANDOM system is able to render it). **Any aliases will be redirected to that page title and pronunciations will be rendered within the article. * can always be used for impossible cases. Sub pages This option is reserved for producer pages that have accumulated a number of works that results in a scripting error. For an example of a subpage page, see the following: * John Smith/Works, 2013 Redirect names For the convenience of people using the search bar or linking to a song page from a another page, it's recommended that you create a redirect. Redirects are kept track on the wiki by use of the template. E.g. ; #REDIRECT Producer_name : To redirect first create a new page. Within this page place the above content. ; #REDIRECT Translated_name : This version of redirect is for untranslated names. Producer box Every producer page will use the "producer-links">, css style box. The set-up is the following and must be in this order: ; File:Filoyo.jpg : The file name of an image to display. ; affiliations : A list of groups or labels the producer is affiliated with. ; external links : Use the following templates and format to mark each section: : Official : : Unofficial : Examples For an example of a producer page and circle page, see the following: * John Smith * The Smith Circle Producer page layout Notifications See the documentations: for a list of notifications commonly seen on producer pages. Use when needed. History Every producer page should provide information about the their work history. For example: *Their debut into the CeVIO franchise. *Their musical styles, notable works, discography, contributions, fandom impact, additional talents etc. *Remember to be objective and unbiased; don't place personal opinions within the article. The comment section is available for such opinions. * The template (or , respectively) will inform readers of a section's progress. Members Every circle page should have a listing of producers using *This Format. Works The template (or , placeholder) will display any previous or future works in relation to a song. This is enclosed by class="sortable producer-table" with . Discography The template (or , placeholder) will display any previous or future albums in relation to a song. This is enclosed by class="sortable producer-table" with . References If there are needs to cite sources or minor trivia within the background section then create a reference. ; ... :To create a footnote ; ... : For multiple use of the same inline citation or footnote ; References : : To be placed above External links. Organization ; : The suppresses the appearance of the page's Table of Contents. This is placed at the bottom of the page. ; ... : This creates a scroll box if it is felt that a listing is too long. Another option is to create a sub-page. i.e Producer_name/Works, 2013. Category ; Category:Producer : Is the default category for all producer pages, minus circles (groups) which is categorized into Category:Circle. ; Category:PROFESSION_ : Besides the title of being a producer this category is sort a specific profession, e.g. Category:Illustrator ; Category:ORIGIN_here producer : The origin of the producer. i.e. Category:Japanese producer or for secondary langauges Category:Non-native Japanese producer. ; Category:Producer on WEBSITE_ : This is to sort a producer page based on their social media uploads. ; Category:Producer subpages : Is the default category for all producer subpages. Other sections Gallery This section can include official artwork, concept art, merchandise, and so on. Using the following format: Gallery File.png|Caption Trivia This section is not required as the Background section should handle much of it. However, some exceptions can include easter eggs or implications.